Secrets, Secrets
by amichele
Summary: Bree, a princess of a small kingdom, and Chase her loyal servant and best friend since she can remember. A relationship could never work, well, at leat that's what Bree's father, King Donald Davenport, thinks. *BRASE*
1. Chapter 1

So today my friend and I came up with this idea. We worked on it all day, so I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

Bree's POV

I sit down on my bed, exhausted, even though the day just started. "Princess Bree, your father would like to see you." My servant and basically childhood friend, Chase, says, walking into my room. "Thank you Chase." I say. "You're welcome. I'm sure it has something to do with you turning sixteen in a couple days."Chase says, helping me off my bed, not that I need help, and leading me to the Grand Room, where my father, King Donald Davenport is waiting. "Ah, there you are Bree." My father says. "Hello father. Am I here so we can talk about my sixteenth birthday?" I ask. "Yes, that's the exact reason." Father says. I nod. "Chase, you can go find something useful to do." Father says, dismissing Chase and making useful stand out like acting like Chase doesn't know anything. "Don't talk to Chase like that!" I say, not realizing the harshness in my voice. My father and Chase stare at me. "Chase, you may go have some free time to yourself, maybe go explore the village." I tell Chase. "Thank you, Princess Bree." Chase says, leaving the room. "Bree, if you're that nice during your time as queen, our whole kingdom will fall apart." Father tells me. 'I'm sorry! Chase is just so nice and good to me; he deserved a break for once!" I say. Father shakes his head. "Anyway, we need to find you a husband. It's getting closer to your reign." Father says. Uh-oh. He doesn't exactly know about Chase and me's secret. "B-But I don't want to get married yet! A-and some princes are just arrogant!" I yell. 'Bree, your mother and I got married at your age, and you will get married too!" Father yells. "Don't bring mother into this!" I yell. My mother died in childbirth and Chase helps me through the fact that I think her dying of childbirth is my fault. "Your mother would want you you to get married at 16 to a great ruler just lile I do!" Father yells. "No, she would want what would make me happy!" I scream. "She would want her kingdom to be strong!" Father yells back. We get into a scremaing fight, resulting in me getting dragged to my room by guards. "Stop let me go! I was not done yelling!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The guards just walk out of my room. Chase appears at the door. "Princess Bree, calm down. What's wrong?" Chase asks. "Father told me I have to get married to a good ruler as soon as I'm sixteen but I don't want to. He said mother would want me to and something in me snapped. He knows not to bring her up and he did." I say, starting to cry. "Princess Bree, don't cry. Everything will be alright." Chase says, hugging me. "How? Anything father says goes. A-and he doesn't even know about our secret." I say. Chase pales, but then gets an idea. "Make none of the princes want you." He says, smiling. "That is genius! This is why your my best friend in the world!" I say. "Well that's good, because your my best friend." Chase says. We both start laughing, despite our other big problem.

Hope you guys liked it! I'm still doing my other stories, actually typing a couple right now.

XO,

amichele


	2. Chapter 2

Since we worked on many chapters of this story today, I'm updating again. Enjoy!

* * *

•Chapter 2•

•Bree's POV•

Chase is called downstairs by my father. He looks at me and goes downstairs. Minutes later, he returns. "It's time for your dinner." Chase says. He looks upset "Thanks Chase. Is everything okay? You look upset." I ask, seeing his upset look. "You're welcome. And I'm not supposed to tell you why I'm upset. Your father will tell you at dinner probably." Chase says. I nod and go downstairs. I sit down next to my father's adopted son, Leo. I guess he adopted him because he wanted a son and I'm clearly a daughter. We eat in silence and then my father tells me why Chase was looking upset. "I want you to know I moved Chase's position. He's no longer your servant, I'll get you another one." He says. "But Chase is my best friend! You can't just replace a best friend!" I yell. I'm worried because Chase is my best friend, I'm not lying, but also worried because of our secret. "I know that Bree. You have to be punished for earlier today, and your lucky I didn't fire him from the castle. And I'm worried the more time you spend with him, the more you'll start to love him. That can't happen, Bree. You're a princess and he's a servant in your castle. I've arranged for you to meet some princes tomorrow." Father says. I scream a high-pitched scream. I never throw tantrums like this, but Chase is my best friend and I'm really mad Father had to move him. "You had to move Chase? I don't wanna have to deal with her like this." Leo says. "Yes, I had to move Chase." Father says to Leo. I storm upstairs and find someone else, not Chase, fixing my bed. "Hello Princess Bree, I'm Adam. You father assigned me to be your new servant." Adam says. "Thank you Adam, but I don't need anything else today. Your dismissed for the rest of the day." I say. "Thank you, Princess. Oh, and your father wants you to know you'll be meeting Prince Marcus tomorrow morning." Adam says. "Oh. Um... thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I say. Adam bows and leaves my room. I hate when people bow to me. Chase never did it because he knew it made me feel weird. Maybe father will see I'm not happy with Adam around. I want Chase back. We always ha sleepovers in my room, stayed up late, and just talked all night. I don't have any interest in doing that with anyone else.

* * *

Ta-daaa! Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it!

XO,

amichele


	3. Chapter 3

Since I have all the way up to Chapter 4, I'm just gonna post all the chapters I have so far. Enjoy!

* * *

•Chapter 3•

•Bree's POV•

I wake up the next morning and see a white silk dress with gold trimmming hanging on my door. What am I, a goddess? It's just one date with Prince Marcus that I'm planning on ruining, I don't need this dress. I get dressed in it and go downstairs. Father is waiting for me. "You look very nice in that dress Adam picked out. He did a better job than Chase could have." He says. Our secret is swirling around in my mind. I ignore the urge to tell Father and get grounded, but have the secret out. "This is uncomfortable. Chase would have picked a dress I like." I say. "It doesn't matter about comfort; it matters that you look good." Father says. I roll my eyes. "Come with me and we'll wait for Prince Marcus. He should be here soon. Be on your best behavior, and not what I saw yesterday." Father warns me. He goes over to his throne and sits in it, motioning me to come over to the smaller, but still important-looking, throne next to him. I walk over an sit in it and sit down. "That was your mother's throne, you know." Father tells me. "I know." I say. Leo walks by us. "Ooh, look at Queen Bree." He says. I roll my eyes and reach for something soft to throw at him. He leaves the room quickly. Prince Marcus comes in a couple minutes later. "Sorry I'm late." Marcus apoligizes. "It's okay." Father says. Looks like he has more sympathy for Marcus than for me. Great father, right? "Princess Bree, you look beautiful." Marcus says. "Uh... thanks." I say. "Chase, can you show Princess Bree and Prince Marcus to the dining hall?" Father asks. Chase appears and leads the way to the dining hall. "Wow, nice place." Marcus says. "You're a prince, don't you have just as good of a place?" I ask, a bit sharply. "Yes, I was only trying to be nice." Marcus says. "Not working so well for you." I say, sitting down. Chase leaves and Marcus sits across from me. We don't say a word until Chase returns with waffles. I look at Chase and smile. Chase smiles back and gives us our waffles before leaving. Then he does something odd. He returns with sugar, lots of it, and looks straight at me. Then he leaves, but watches us from behind the doorway, where only I can see him. He nods at me and I get the hint. I pick up the sugar and dump it all on my waffles, spilling it everywhere. "Sugar is jut so good! Right? I love it!" I say, shoving the sugar- coated waffles into my mouth and licking the extra sugar off my plate. "Princess Bree, is everything alright?" Marcus asks with a weirded-out look on his face. "Yeah, everything's fine! I just LOVE sugar! Don't you?" I ask, acting hyper. Okay, I'm not really acting. The sugar is starting to get to me. "Uh... yeah, I guess I like sugar." Marcus says. He looks horrified. I lick my fingers because they too are sugar-coated and that does it for Marcus. He gets up and heads toward the exit. "Bye Prince Marcus!" I shout after him. He doesn't answer and leaves the castle. Chase runs over and we do a quick hug. "1 Prince down!" I say. Father walks into the room. Chase makes it look like he was cleaning up the sugar the whole time. "Bree, where's Prince Marcus? And why does it look like a sugar snowglobe exploded in here?" Father asks me. "Apparently Prince Marcus doesn't like girls who dump sugar on their waffles, lick their plates, and the lik their fingers to make sure they ate all of the sugar." I say. "Bree! I told you to be on your best behavior, not your worst! Now I have to see if Prince Ethan can come over for dinner tonight." Father says. "Two princes in one day?" I ask. "Yes, you're lucky I didn't do three princes in one day for he sugar snowglobe/scaring off a great prince." Father says. I go up to my room and call for Adam. Adam appears "Yes Princess Bree?" He asks. "The date with Prince Marcus, didn't go so well. Father is arranging a dinner with Prince Ethan for tonight. When you pick out my clothes, keep in mind I like red and black." I say. Operation Scare Off Prince Ethan is the next thing I have to plan.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! This was my fav chapter to write because of he sugar thing XD!

XO, amichele


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

•Chapter 4•

•Bree's POV•

"Okay, I'll remember." Adam says, leaving the room to pick out my outfit. Leo comes into my room. "Problems with Prince Marcus?" He asks. "Yeah, you could say that." I say. "It's okay. I don't like Prince Marcus anyway. But why don't you wanna be queen? I would love to be king, but Father adopted me so he could have a son, not for me to inherit the throne. Leo says. "I do want to be queen, it just has to be with the right king." I say. "Well, we have time to go horse-back riding since Prince Ethan's not coming until dinner." Leo says. I smile. "Okay, meet me at the stables in 10 minutes." I say. Leo leaves, and I change out of my dress and into a t-shirt and riding pants Chase got for me from the village since I hate riding side-saddle in a dress and I'd rather be riding normally in boy's clothes. Father would freak out of he ever saw me in this. I head to the stables through the back way since I have a less chance of running into Father that way. I get to the stables and go to my horse's stall. Her name is Sapphire, after my mother. And also beause Sapphire is a oretty name and I would name my daughter that if I had one... which brings me back to Chase and me's secret. I tack up Sapphire and meet Leo at the entrance. Leo doesn't have a horse, but he has a favorite horse, which is the one he's riding right now, Dakota. I'm about to mount Saph when I see Chase at the other end of the stables. I hand Saph's reins to Leo and run over to Chase. "What are you doing in the stable?" I ask Chase. "Helping out by feeding the horses." Chase says, smiling. "Wanna come for a ride with me and Leo?" I ask. "Can't. I have to help with these horses." Chase says. "Maybe not..." I say, before I run upstairs and get Adam to come to the stables. "Adam, can you feed the horses instead of Chase? He needs to come with me." I say. Adam agrees and I tack up Phoenix for Chase. "I don't know about this. I've never ridden a horse before." Chase says. "Don't worry, it's easy. I did it when I was two. Well, I rode a pony when I was two, but it's still almost the same." I say, giving Chase a boost up into the saddle, going back to Saph, and mounting her. Leo gives me Saph's reins and then goes into the field towards the woods. I wait for Chase. "Whatever you do, do not give Phoenix a kick in the sides like I do with Saph. If you do that on Phoenix, he'll go so fast, you'll fall off for sure." I say. Chase says he won't do it, but as soon as we get into the field, he accidentally does it. I give Saph a light kick and shake the reins. Saph starts to trot, but I tell her to go faster. Soon we reach Chase and Phoenix, who's still galloping with all her might. "Make him stoppppppp!" Chase says. "Phoenix, stop." I say in a quiet voice. Phoenix keeps running. "That wasn't good enough!" Chase says. "Man up! I'm a girl, and I'm going just as fast if not, faster!" I say. "Yeah you're a girl- a princess with 13 years of horse-back riding lessons!" Chase says. "Come on Chase! Don't you remember those two days my instructor was sick, so you were my instructor?" I ask. "Yeah, I remember that. I failed." Chase says.

_*Two Years Ago* _

_I come out of the stables with Sapphire all tacked up and I mounted her. Chase obviously has no clue how to ride. "Okay, go faster!" Chase says. I put Saph into a trot. "Faster!" Chase says. "It's called a canter. An then a gallop." I say. "Okay, get Saph into a gallop!" Chase says. I get Saph into one. "Wait, you're gonna run into that fence! Who would put a giant fence in the middle of a riding arena?" Chase asks. "It's called a jump. You jump over it." I say, jumping Saph. "Like that." I say. We both start laughing._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yeah, you did." I say. Chase laughs, and Phoenix stops running. I guess she got tired, or maybe it was the sound of Chase's laugh. I slow Sapphire. God only knows where Leo is right now. I don't even know where we ran to. "Bree, can I ask you something?" Chase asks. "Yeah. And that's another thing I love about the stables. It's the only place I'm not Princess Bree or Queen Bree, except for when Leo jokes around and calls me that, or any other stupid label before my real name." I say. "Bree, you don't know how many girls would die to have the life you have. A giant castle, at least 100 servants, getting to marry a prince, and the rank of soon-to-be-queen. Some of us are simply just one of the servants. Your father only knows my name because of the fact that I was your servant. If I wasn't, he wouldn't even bother to remember my name. That's what I wanted to ask you. Why you don't take the family you were born into as a gift." Chase says. "I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry you think that way. At least our child will be born into the royal family." I say. Chase reaches over and puts a hand on my stomache. "How many months again?" Chase says. "It just became 5 today." I say. "We're gonna have to tell your father soon, Bree." Chase says. "I know."

* * *

Chapter 4 is complete! This is the most chapters I've uploaded in a day! Yayyyy!

Hope you guys liked it!

XO,

amichele


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 was exactly 1,000 words! Awesome! Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!

•Chapter 5•

•Bree's POV•

We ride back to the castle in silence. It took us about an hour to find out way back. We finally got there and I showed Chase how to dismount and untack. He did it pretty well. We put our horses in their stalls and promised each other we'd do this again. Leo walked ito the stables. "Bree, there you are! Prince Ethan's been here for over an hour, and Father is freaking out looking for you! Where were you?" Leo asked. "I got lost in the woods." I said. Leo grabbed my arm and took me back to the castle. Ethan saw me as soon as Leo took me into the dining hall. "Princess Bree, what are you wearing?" Ethan asked. Father turned in his seat and looked at me. "Bree!" He half-yelled when he saw my dirt covered boy's pants and mud-splattered t-shirt. "Maybe I shouldn't have come today." Ethan said, getting up and leaving. Father waited until Ethan was gone to start yelling at me. "Those are boys clothes! You are a girl, a princess! You can't be wearing those clothes! Who gave them to you? Was it Chase? I bet it was! You two are both in so much trouble it is not even funny! Get to your room! You just scared off another prince!" Father yells at me. "Chase gave it to me, it was him! This is what I wear when I ride, I don't do side-saddle dresses! I was just out riding with Chae and we got lost in the woods! That's why I'm late! Oh and also, because your such a great father and didn't even notice, I'm five months pregnant! With Chase's baby!" I yell. I cover my mouth after saying my last sentence. "Wait... what were those last two sentences? It sounded like you said you were five months pregnant with Chase's baby." Father says, calm. "You heard me the first time right then." I say. "To your room, right now! I'll handle Chase." Father says. "No, don't do anything to him! Don't fire him or hurt him or anything! If you have to punish someone, take my throne away! I'll give it up to be with Chase and our little child!" I say, grabbing Father's arm as he walks out, stopping him. "Bree, that's ridiculous. I'm not taking your throne away. Chase has to be punished over this." Father says. "Don't punish Bree or Chase for this, Father. They're in love and you can't change that." Leo says. "Well I can make Chase's baby appear to be the prince that Bree marries' baby." Father says. "No you can't what happens if the baby looks like Chase?" I say. "You look like Chase, so we'll just say he looks like you." Father says. "No! It's Chase's baby too!" I yell. "Bree, stop it now and go to your room! " Father says. I run up to my room.

•A Week Later•

I have met 14 princes in one week and I've managed to make all of them leave. Chase was moved to the stables permanently, so the only chance I ever have of seeing him is when I ride. And I'm ordered to ride side-saddle with a dress now. Father took away my other riding clothes, the good ones. I walk downstairs and see Leo and Father talking. I hide behind the wall and listen to their conversation. "I talked to Prince Marcus. He said he'll give Bree another chance and marry her." Father says. "Marry?! Are you sure you asked Bree and she agreed?" Leo asks. "I haven't told her yet. I'm going to say it's a wedding for her and Chase when it's really a wedding for Prince Marcus and her." Father says. I run out of my hiding spot and up to Father. "So you were planning to marry me to a prince I just met a week ago and lie to me by telling me by telling me I was getting married to the person I love?" I ask. "That was the plan. I knew you would never agree to marry Prince Marcus, so I had to come up with a plan." Father says. "Yeah, well it didn't work." I say. "Well that doesn't matter. You're getting married to Prince Marcus in two days. And we still need to have your birthday ball." Father says. "Two days?! I only have two days until I'm basically property of a prince?!" I yell. "Well technically you'll be property of a king." Father says. "This is not fair!" I yell. "Yes it is!" Father tells me. "I'm going to to live my life while I still can!" I yell, heading to the stables. "Chase?" I ask once I get to the stables. Chase comes outof Sapphire's stall. "Hey Bree. What's wrong?" Chase asks. "Our plan... it didn't work. Father talked to Marcus and he agreed to marry me. Father has everything planned out so that it makes him happy and doesn't even care about me!" I say, starting to cry. "Bree, don't cry. In a few months, you'll have a little child." Chase says. "B-but it's going to appear to everyone as Marcus' child." I say. "We'll know the truth." Chase says. "I have an idea. Get two harnessess for the carriage! I'll get Saph and Phoenix!" I say.

Hope you guys liked Chapter 5!

XO,

amichele


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! And happy 12/12/12!

* * *

I run to Sapphire's stall and get her. Then I go to Phoenix and get him. I go back to Chase, who has the harnessess attached to carriage. I hitch up Saph and Phoenix. "Do you know how to drive?" I ask Chase. "I've never done it before." Chase says. "Okay, I'll drive." I say, getting into the front of the carriage and taking the reins. Chase gets in next to me and I manage to get the reins to slap against Phoenix's sides. Phoenix takes off, Saph going just as fast to keep up. We reach the town soon, but the horses don't stop. "Chase, laugh!" I say. "I can't just laugh, there has to be something funny!" Chase says. "I'll stop on the way home and get some sugar for my first night with Prince Marcus!" I say, a smile forming. Chase starts laughing. Phienix swivels his ears and stops running. Saph stops running too. I get out and walk up to the little stage area in the middle of the square and take a deep breath. "Everyone, please listen up! As you all know, in a couple days I'm getting marries to Prince Marcus due to my father's wishes. But what my father found out only a week a week ago is that I'm five months pregnant... and it isn't Prince Marcus' baby." I say.

* * *

End of Chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it!

XO,

amichele


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

•Bree's POV•

There's loud gasps from the crowd. "It's Chase's baby." I say. Everyone knows Chase, he comes here a lot. "We might need help naming our boy or girl, so if you have any ideas, just write them down on a slip of paper and I'll come collect them the day after the wedding. Thank you all for listening." I say, stepping down from the stage and getting into the carriage. Waving to the crowd, I shake the reins and the horses go back to the castle. "Bree, how much will Prince Marcus like the fact that we told basically your kingdom that we're having a baby." Chase asks. "I don't care what he thinks." I say. We get back to the castle and I show Chase how to unhitch the horses. We give the horses a bath since we have nothing else to do. There's two outdoor wash-stalls for the horses. I take Saph into one and Chase takes Phoenix into one. We use the hoses to wash the horses, but I end up spraying him on purpose. "Hey!" Chase yells playfully. "What'cha gonna do about it?" I playfully ask. Chase sprays me. "That." He says. "I'm royalty! How dare you do that?" I ask in mock hurt. We both know I don't care. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." Chase says, bowing to me. "Ew, you know I hate when people bow to me and call me stupid labels." I say. "I know. Payback for spraying me with a hose." Chase says, smiling. I smile back. "You're getting it now!" I yell playfully. We spray each other with the hoses until I hear a voice I never wanted to hear in the first place.

* * *

End of Chapter 7! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it's short!

XO,

amichele


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

"Princess Bree, what are you doing?" Marcus asks me. "...Washing down my horse." I say. "Why are you soaked?" He asks. "I fell in a river while riding." I say.

"Oh." Marcus says, paying no attention to Chase and walking over to me. Chase takes Phoenix's lead rope and leads him towards the barn. Marcus glares at him before kissing me when he knows Chase is watching. I push him backwards and he lands in a mud puddle that Chase and I accidentally created during our water fight. "Eww, I'm covered in mud!" Marcus whines. "Hike up your skirt and stand up. And that's what happens when someone kisses me and I don't wanna be kissed." I say. Marcus stands up. "Why wouldn't you wanna be kissed? We arranged a marriage." Marcus asks, confused. "Newsflash, my father arranged this marriage, I wanna be with Chase." I say. "And Chase is...?" Marcus asks. "Chase works in the castle. And another newsflash, I'n five months pregnant with Chase's baby." I say. Marcus' mouth hangs open. "Close your mouth, you don't want to attract flies." I say, taking Saph's lead rope and leading her to the stables. Marcus follows. "Maybe we could have a child after we get married." He says. "When Saph grows wings and turns into a pegasus I'll have a child with you." I say in mock sweetness. I put Phoenix in her stall. "Come on Princess Bree! Please?" Marcus whines. "Not gonna happen." I say, going into the castle and up to my room. "Why not?" Marcus asks, following me. "Because I hate you, you're annoying, and you're the reason I'm not with Chase." I say, counting on my fingers.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9!

•Bree's POV•

I wake up to Adam shaking me gently. "Princess Bree, it's your wedding day. Your father wants you downstairs." He says. "Oh. Okay, thanks Adam. Tell him I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." I say. Adam nods and goes downstairs. I get dressed and follow. "Hey soon-to-be queen." Leo says. "Shut up. It's not like I'm excited or overjoyed or something." I say. "It's a joke. Calm down." Leo says. "But it isn't a joke. Today is the wedding and I just wanna run away with Chase." I say. Father comes into the room. "Is the wedding girl excited?" He asks me. "No. The wedding girl wants to get sick and die." I say. "Can you at least act happy?" Father asks. "Fine. I'll at least act like I'm happy." I say. "Good. Prince Marcus should be here soon since the wedding's in a couple hours." Father says. A little while later, Marcus comes into the castle. I sigh as he comes over to me. He hugs me and I break away from the hug, a little harshly. "Let's go see my wedding dress. I'm sure you'll like it." I say, leading him to my room. The dress is laid out on my bed. "It's beautiful... just like you." Marcus says. "Don't even try being sweet and nice to me or whatever. I'm just making my father happy by marrying." I say. He looks shocked. "You don't really love me?" He asks. "Maybe I would if I didn't love Chase." I say. "I have to go talk to your dad, I'll be right back." Marcus says, leaving.

•Chase's POV•

I'm working in the stables, brushing Sapphire when Prince Marcus walks up. "Okay, listen servant. You're causing problems with Bree loving me. I'm a prince, your a servant- a stable boy. Which one of us is more appropriate for a princess of Bree's status to marry and have children with?" Prince Marcus asks. "The one she loves." I respond. "Wrong. It's the prince, so stay away from her or there'll be problems with you keeping your job here when I'm king." Marcus says. I look at him. "Don't you care about her happiness?" I ask. "Not necessarily. I just want position of king. It would be easier if she was happy and not complaining so I wouldn't have to listen to her whining." Marcus says. "But-" I'm cut off. "Just... have a carriage ready for after our wedding." Marcus says, leaving. I feel like throwing the horse brush I have in my hand at him, but I don't.

Hope you guys liked chapter 9! And I have Chapter 10 already typed, so I'll post that chapter now!

XO,

amichele


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10!

* * *

•Chapter 10•

•Chase's POV•

I appear in Bree's room. She's in her wedding gown and veil "You look great. I'm happy for you." I say. "If only I was happy for myself." She says. I don't want to tell her about my talk woth Macus to upset her more, but I can't encourge her not to get married... "Maybe you should give him a chance. I'm only a servant, Marcus is a prince. I'll still be the father of our child, nothing can change that, but you should give being Queen a fair chance." I say. Bree looks at me. "I- I thought you

loved me and didn't want me to get married. That's why we came up with all those plans to keep the princes away." Bree says, shocked. "Give it a chance Bree. You're a princess and you're supposed to marry a prince, not me." I say. Bree looks at me, a look I'll never be able to get over. "Get out of my room! I thought you knew me better than anyone! I thought you knew I don't wanna be a queen no matter what anyone says so just get out!" She yells. I look at her, but she has the most betrayed look on her face. "Bree I'm sorry, it's-" I start. I was going to explain everything he said, but she cuts me off. "Just go!" She yells, starting to cry. I go, not being able to stand the look on her face. The one of sadness, hurrt, anger, and betrayal. All of which I caused.

-Bree's POV-

Father comes to me right before the wedding. "Bree I know you didn't want this, but-" He starts. "I do want it. I'm ready to be queen. It's what mother would have wanted." I say, trying not to sound upset at what Chase had said or at mentioning my mother. Father looks surprised. "I'm glad you came around and gave up Chase." He says. "Yeah. I'm ready to let go." I say. That's the biggest lie I've ever told. I'm not ready to let go. I'm ready to run far away from my family, the castle, the town, any trace of the person I grew up as. But I don't. I smile and pretend everything's fine. If my mother was here, I know she would have sensed everything wasn't okay. She would have called off the wedding. But it isn't mother. It's father, and he just wants what he wants, not what I want. "Good." Father says, taking my hand. We go to the church in the town and we get out of the carriage. Father leads me inside and we walk down the isle. I smile and see Marcus looking at me and smiling at the end of the isle. Since I had no female friends, Father had given up that part of the fight and let Chase be my bridesmaid. That was before the fight. I had asked him and being the Chase that he is, he had agreed, but on one condition; he didn't have to wear a dress. So now he is, and we're in a fight. Yay. I stand next to Chase and across from Marcus. We listen to the priest talk for a while and soon Marcus is saying "I do." Everyone looks towards me. "I..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon!

XO,

amichele


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

* * *

"I... I do." I say. Marcus and I kiss. Adam and someone I've never met come in carrying purple sating pillows. The both have rings and crowns on them. We bend down and extend our hands. Adam puts my ring on and crowns me. I see that Marcus has been crowned too. It's official. Marcus picks me up bridal style (duh) and starts to carry me to the carriage. I smile, wave, and wonder if this is killing Chase as much as it's killing me.

Marcus carries me to the carriage and sets me down in it. He gets in next to me. "Are you excited?" He asks. I nod. We get to the castle soon and I get out after him. We go to the throne room and sit down to have our portraits painted on wedding day. That's also been a tradition in our family for a long time. I reach up and touch my crown. It's my mothers. I remember when I was six, I asked father if when I was queen I could wear mother's crown. I hadn't known it would be a mere 10 years later.

-2 hours later-

Painting done. That was the longest two hours of my life. Being queen is hard. How does Marcus just sit there and smile? I ask him this. "I was put through lots of training since I was eight." He says. "Oh. I think I need to apologize for the sugar. And pushing you into the mud." I say. "It's fine." Marcus says. "Wanna have a water fight?" I ask. "Uh... sure. I've never done anything like that before." He says. "Well you'll learn how to have fun and do stuff like that after living with me for a while." I tell him, going outside and seeing Chase. I wave to him and he looks up at me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

XO,

amichele


	12. AN! Sorry!

Quick A/N!

I made an Instagram for drawing of my stories! Its amicheles_drawings I'll take requests from a certain chapter or part in the story, so feel free to go on and make requests! Thanks!

XO,

amichele


	13. Chapter 12

Enjoy the chapter! Sorry if it's short!

* * *

•Chapter 12•

•Bree's POV•

"Marcus, why don't you go upstairs and change? We shouldn't have a water fight in our wedding clothes." I say. Marcus nods and goes upstairs. I go over to Chase. "Chase, I really need to talk to you." I say. "Me too." Chase says. "You first." We say simultaneously. "No, you should go first." I say. "Bree, I want you to go first." Chase says. "We'll go at the same time okay?" I ask. "Okay." Chase says. "Three... two... one..." I say. "I'm sorry." We say at the same time. I smile. Chase smiles back. "So we're good?" He asks. "Yup. I should probably go change... I told Marcus to change because I needed to get him to leave, but it would also be a good idea to do that." I say. "Okay." Chase says. I go to my room and change out of my wedding dress, carefully hanging it up on the back of my door. I head to the second floor and go straight to the library once I get there. My mother's diary is in one of the bookcases. Only Chase and I know where it is, I keep it hidden from Father and anyone else. Taking it off the shelf, I flip to the page I was on last.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met the nicest prince I've ever met. My mother and father are pressing me to get married and I didn't know how I felt about it. I searched and searched, falling in love with a few people a princess could never date, until I found him. I have already decided he is the one I was meant for. This might not happen with every prince or princess, just falling in love with someone of equal ranking. My child, if you are ever reading this, I want you to know to follow your heart and pick who you want. _

I shut the book and put it back on its shelf, in the back row. "She wanted me to follow my heart... how can I tell Father that without him knowing I found her diary?" I ask no one. "I think you just did." A voice says from the doorway. _Why do I keep saying things aloud? _I think.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I'll probably post a drawing of this chapter on my Instagram for my fanfics. Right now I'm working on drawing a map of the castle, so I'll post that on it soon.

XO,

amichele


	14. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!

* * *

•Chapter 13•

•Bree's POV•

I pull the book out again and flip to the back inside cover. In stars on the it, there's a note. _Give to my baby girl, Bree, when she turns fifteen. Have her marry the man of her choice, no matter who it may be._ The handwriting is scribbled in so that it's hard to make out what it says. The handwriting looks like it might have been a last wish, and I realize it was. I fight back tears. "GIVE TO MY BABY GIRL, BREE, ONCE SHE TURNS 15! HAVE HER MARRY THE MAN OF HER CHOICE, WHOEVER IT MAY BE! THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S DYING WISH AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT? I BET SHE TOLD YOU THAT TOO! I BET THOSE WERE HER LAST WORDS, WHY WHEVER I ASKED WHAT THEY WERE YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU COULDN'T TELL ME!" I yell. Father's face pales. "Bree, that diary isn't yours! Give it to me now! and you don't know what her last words were!" Father yells, putting out his hand for the diary. "According to my mother's dying wish, IT KINDA IS! So I won't give it to you! And I got it right, didn't I? You couldn't even give me the diary, the last piece I have left of my mother!" I yell, holding the diary. Chase comes running in one entrance to the library and Marcus another. "Bree, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is it something with the baby?" Chase asks, running over to me. "No Chase, the baby is fine. But according to the my mother's last words in her diary and from her voiceI've read, my loving father was supposed to give me my mother's diary when i turned FIFTEEN. And she told him to let me marry the man of my choice no matter who it may be." I say. "Bree, I must side with your father on this one. He has the right to that diary so give it to him." Marcus says. "Get out of here you sadistic little freak! No one wants to see you! You certanily aren't the man of my choice, so I suggest you leave the throne and go back to your little palace where you're only a prince!" I yell at Marcus. Marcus and Father look at me appalled. "That's right, go." I repeat. Chase stands next to me, facing Marcus and Father. Leo comes in the room. "I heard yellin- ohhh." He says, looking at the diary in my hand. "I tried to tell him to give it to you, but he insisted on not doing it." Leo says. I close my eyes and pretend this isn't happening. I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. I'll have my mother, father, Chase as my husband, everything will be excatly as I wanted it. I open them again and everything is the same as it was before. "Leo, whose side are you even on?" Father asks angrily. "Bree's side." Leo says, walking over to me. Father looks at Leo shocked. I give one last glare at Father and Marcus before taking Chase hand with one of my hands, the other still clutching the diary, and go to my room with him, locking the door behind me. Once It's locked, I lean into Chase's arms and cry. Sob actually. "Shh, shh, don't cry Bree. Hush little Breezy don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, papa's gonna buy you a golden ring." Chase sings. "A golden ring to force me into marriage with?" I ask angrily. Not at Chase, at my father. "Right... wrong choice of words." Chase says. I laugh a little. Someone knocks on the door. "Bree? Can you unlock the door?" I hear Father's voice ask. "No! Go away! I only want Chase!" I tell him, leaning off of Chase's arms and putting the diary on my dresser.

* * *

Hope you like Chapter 13!

XO,

amichele


	15. Chapter 14

Here's Chapter 14!

* * *

•Chapter 14•

•Bree's POV•

"Bree, I'm sorry." I hear Father says through the door. "Sorry doesn't work." I say. "Bree, unlock the door so we can talk." He says. "I'd rather not." I say. I hear footsteps slowly walking away and soon they return. "You know I have a key too, right?" Father asks. "Don't. Open. The. Door." I say. I hear the lock turning and quickly grab the diary and move my mirror so I can get out the back stairwell. Chase follows, and we cover up the entrance again. Walking down the stairwell, we get to the meeting room, right next to my dad's room. I figure we have some time before he gives up looking, so I go into it. Chase follows. "Bree, what are you doing?" Chase asks. "Looking for anything else of my mother's that he took." I say. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Chase says. I keep looking around his room and I come to a beside table and open it. I find a locket that looks like it's been there for a while. Picking it up, I remember it. This was the locket I wore everyday until I was six. Then one day it wasn't there and I figured I had lost it when riding. I hadn't though. It was here the whole time. I put it on. It's a golden heart with my mother Sapphire's name on it. "Bree, we should go now." Chase says. "I know. Let's go." I say, walking out of the my father's room. Chase follows me. "He'll know you went into his room if he sees the necklace on you." Chase points out. "Let him find out. I don't care." I say. I go to the library and then to the room where Leo and I study and sit ar the mahogany table. I put the diary on the table and open it. Chase comes and sits next to me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had another encounter with Prince Donald. I think if I must marry, I will ask of my father to talk to Prince Donald's father. Prince Donald is funny, handsome, and caring. Everything I want in a husband. _

I close the book. "That must have change once she dies. He's the opposite of everything she said." I say. "Bree, it was hard on him probably." Chase says. "I know. It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed." I say. "Night Bree." Chase says. "Night Chase." I say, going to my room. It's unlocked, but Father is nowhere to be seen/ I close the door and change into my nightgown. I climb into my bed and go to sleep.

_A dark room. A glow from the corner. "Bree, my child. Look how you've grown. You look just like me when I was your age." The figure emerging from the glow says. "Mother? What are you doing in my dreams?" I ask. "You need guidance. This is the only way I can contact you, through dreams." My mother says. "Well what should I do?" I ask. "I may not be able to contact your father, I can only contact those who accept the dream. He may not want a memory that I'm gone." Mother tells me. "Have you been watching us and all the fighting?" I ask. Every bit. He had only not given you the diary for fear you would A) marry Chase and B) talk about the things you read. That would be to painful for him to do with you." Mother says. "Do you think Chase is my soulmate?" I ask. "I know he is. Every time I see you two together, it reminds me a lot of when your father and I were together." Mother says. "Thoughts on Marcus?" I ask. "I would love to talk more Bree, but I can only contact you for so long. I'll try and contact your father and come back to you." Mother says. Before I can say goodbye, she fades away._

I wake up with a startle. "Was that really my mother? Or was it just a dream?" I ask myself. Somehow, I doubt it was just a dream.

Chapter 14! Hope you liked it! I came up with it late at night when I was with my cousins, so yeah...

XO,

amichele


	16. Chapter 15

Enjoy Chapter 15!

* * *

•Chapter 15•

•Queen Sapphire's POV•

_My daughter. I've gone to contact her for years, but seen her current dream which usually involved Chase and didn't bother her. I try to contact Donald, and the dream goes through. "Sapphire?" Donald asks. "Donald, I've missed you! Every time I try to contact you, your brain declines my contact request, or dream." I say. "You're really Sapphire?" Donald asks. "Yes. I have contacted Bree. I think you should give Chase a chance." I say. "But Chase is a servant." Donald protests. "How long have you known Chase?" I ask. "Since he was born, but I don't see why that matters." Donald says. "Now how long have you known Marcus?" I ask. "Only a couple weeks, maybe a month, but he's a prince." Donald says. "I didn't get to discuss Marcus with Bree since I can only contact you for so long, as I told her, but I agree with my daughter as she has stated many times before. Those are just labels." I say. "But those labels matter." Donald continues to protest. "True love Donald. Nothing can change the fact that Chase and Bree are soul mates." I say, starting to fade out. "Sapphire wait!" I hear Donald shout. I reach out my hand, but the dream is already done. _

-Next Day-

•Bree's POV•

I go down to the dining room and see Marcus, Father, and Leo at the table. "Hi Leo." I say, clearly ignoring Marcus and Father. "Hi Bree." Leo says. "Where's Chase?" I ask, looking straight at Father. "He'll be here soon. Chase!" Father calls. Chase comes into the room. "Yes King Donald?" He asks. "You may join us for breakfast if you would like." Father says. "Thank you." Chase says. I sit down and Chase sits next to me. "So did anyone have any interesting dreams last night?" I ask. Father looks up at me. I smile sweetly. "No, not really." Marcus says. "I wasn't asking you." I say sharply. Marcus looks disappointed. I eat my breakfast quickly. "I'm going on a trail ride." I say, getting up. "I should get back to work." Chase says, taking his and my plate to the kitchen. "I'll come." Marcus says, standing up. "No you won't. Sit down." I say, leaving. Marcus follows me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Coming on your trail ride." He says nicely. "I don't want you on my trail ride." I point out. "Can I still come?" He asks. "Fine. Come." I say, getting my horse and tacking her up. "You don't have someone do that for you?" He asks. "Nope. I'm capable of doing it myself." I say getting on my horse. "What horse should I ride?" Marcus asks. I'm about to tell him not to get Phoenix, but an idea sparks in my mind. "Go ahead and get Phoenix, he's in the field." I say. Marcus gets Phoenix and comes back. After watching him struggle with trying to tack up, I get off and help him. "That's how you do it." I tell him. "Thanks." He says. I get back up on my horse and start riding. Marcus gets on Phoenix. "How do I get her to start moving?" He asks. "You get him to start moving by tapping your legs at his sides." I say. Marcus does it and a blur of a black horse and Marcus comes flying past me. "My bad! You can't do that on Phoenix!" I call out, my tone implying I knew that the whole time. "Bree! Help me!" He cries out. "There's nothing I can do! Sorry!" I call back. I look over and see Chase sitting on the fence laughing. "You should help him." Chase points out. "I don't think he has the right laugh." I say. "There's no other way to stop him?" Chase asks. "Not that I know of." I tell him. "Go try before your father sees and gets mad." Chase says. "I'll try, but there's not much I can do." I say as I rode onto the trail Marcus went on. _He could be anywhere by now._ I think. "Marcus where are you? I'll be in big trouble if I can't find you!" I yell. No answer. "MARCUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell, louder. Still no answer. I look at the ground and see hoof prints, not from Saph. I get Saph to go that way, following the hoof prints. I walk Saph further and find Marcus laying in the bushes. "Where is Phoenix?" I ask coldly. "I-I don't know. He threw me and kept running." Marcus says. That's partly my fault for getting Phoenix to run, but Marcus doesn't realize that. "You lost Ch- one of my horses?" I ask. I had almost said Chase's horse. "I'm sorry Bree. I tried to get him to stop." Marcus says, getting up. "Hold Sapphire. I'll go get Chase to help us look and a horse for you so you can help. Guard Saph with your life. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you. Literally." I tell him, handing him Saph's reins. Marcus nods and I go back to the barn. "Chase, that fricking idiot Marcus lost Phoenix!" I tell Chase. "What?! Where's Saph?" He asks. "With Marcus. We have to go get Phoenix. You get on Lexis, I'll take Delilah." I say, mounting Delilah. Chase mounts Lexis and the horses start walking. Marcus appears at the door of the barn, his face Saph. "Where. Is. My. Horse!" I yell. "She knocked my crown off, so I went to pick it up, I dropped her rein for a split second, and she was gone." Marcus says. "You are so dead!" I yell, getting off Delilah and pushing him to the ground. "I'm sorry." He says. I put my foot on his chest, holding him down and getting ready to kill him, like I said I would.

* * *

Hope you guys liked Chapter 15!

XO,

amichele


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 16-

-Bree's POV-

"Bree, think about this before you kill me." Marcus says. "Hmm... thinking... nope. You're still going to die." I say. Chase gets off his horse and comes over to me. "Let's not waste time killing Marcus, let's spend time wisely by finding Saph and Phoenix." He says. I look to Chase, them back at Marcus, who probably thinks I'm a psychopath right about now, then back to Chase. "Fine. But this is not over. You better hope there's nothing wrong with Saph or Phoenix. Mostly Saph though." I tell Marcus. He nods, terrified. Chase and I mount our horses and ride to the woods. "Should we get the beagles?" Chase asks. "Good idea." We each take three beagles and let then smell Saph and Phoenix's blanket. Marcus is still where I left him. Chase and three dogs take of one way and my dogs go another. as my dogs pass Marcus, have my horse stomp dangerously close to him. "Whoops." I say in a fake voice. Marcus gets off the ground and I ride into the woods after the beagles.

-2 hours later-

* * *

Mwahahahaha CLIFFHANGER!

XO,

amichele


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I've been having problems with my iPod Touch. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

•Chapter 17•

•Bree's POV•

"Saph!" I call out, seeing her standing a little ways away. I dismount my horse and tightly tie the reins to a tree. I walk over to Saph and notice that her left back leg is being held inches off the ground. I know enough about horses to know it's broken. Saph snorts. "I hate him too. At least you aren't married to him." I say, interpreting her snort as her way of saying she hates Marcus. I gently lead her back to the other horse and get on that one. I walk them back to the barn slowly, ad not to hurt Saph. As soon as we get there, Chase comes running out. "You found her! I was so worried! What's wrong with her leg?" He says/asks. "It's broken." I say, dismounting the other horse. "That's terrible!" Chase says. "Yeah. Did you find Phoenix?" I ask. "About ten minutes ago." Chase says, taking the horse's reins. "I've got the horses, it's fine." I tell him. "No, you take care of Saph. I'll take care of this horse." He says. "Fine." I say, sighing. "Wait, where's Your Royal Annoyingness?" I ask. "Inside, talking to your father." Chase says. "That's just fantastic." I say sarcastically, taking Saph to her stall. I get a leg wrap and wrap her broken leg up in it. I hear footsteps approach me and turn around, expecting Marcus. Adam is there. "Oh, hi Adam. What do you need?" I ask. "Your father would like to speak with you as soon as possible." Adam says. "Okay." I say, stepping out of Saph's stall and making sure to lock it. I follow Adam to my Father, who's in the living room. "Thank you Adam. Did you tell Chase what I told you to?" Father asks Adam. Adam nods. "Yes, King Donald." He says. "What did you tell him to tell Chase?" I ask. "Nothing. Adam, you are dismissed now." Father says. Adam nods and leaves the room. "What do we need to talk about?" I ask. "You tried to kill Marcus. Why?" He asks. "He lost both my and Chase's horse!" I say. "Chase doesn't have a horse, Bree." Father tells me. "Yes he does. I gave it to him." I say. "You can't do that, Bree. I'm giving that horse to Marcus. Which one is it?" He asks. "Black horse. The one in the far right corner of the barn." I lie. "Thank you. But losing those horses does not mean you can kill him." Father says. "Yes it is!" I say. "No, it isn't. That isn't his fault." Father says. Marcus walks into the room. "And it isn't my fault he's such an airhead I can hear the ocean when he opens his mouth!" I yell. "Did you finally come to your senses about Chase?" Marcus asks. "No, I was talking about you. By the way, a haunted house dropped by. They want your face back, since it looks like it caught on fire and then someone tried to put it out by stabbing it with a fork!" I yell at him. He looks shocked. So does Father. I smile sweetly and leave the room. I run into Leo in the hallway. "Hey Bree. I was coming to get you since school started around ten minutes ago." Leo says. "Oh, right. I forgot that was today. I'll be right there." I tell Leo. "Okay. I need to get Marcus too, he's supposed to come." Leo says. I scowl. "Why does he need to come? It's bad enough I have to be married to him, now he has to come with me to school?" I ask. "Father's orders. Sorry about that." He says. I groan and walk to the stables. "Chase, wanna come with me to school?" I ask. "Sorry, I can't. Adam dropped by and told me your father had instructed him to tell me if I go anywhere else that I'm not supposed to go with you, I'm fired from the castle." Chase says. "But he won't find out." I say. "Yes he will. Adam told me he has a bunch of people watching me." Chase says. "I should probably go before you get in trouble for talking to me then." I say. Chase nods. I walk up to the third floor, then go to me and Leo's schoolroom. It's in between my baby's future room and Marcus's room which also supposed to be mine too but I never, ever use. I walk in and Marcus and Leo are on opposite sides of the room, their backs turned to each other. "You guys got into a fight?" I ask. "Yeah. Marcus is being a very bad word I'm not allowed to call him." Leo says. I laugh and sit next to Leo. Chase walks into the room. "What is he doing here?" Marcus asks rudely. I glare at him and turn to Chase. "What are you doing here? Didn't my father say-" I start. "The teacher couldn't come, and I'm pretty smart, so your father let me be the teacher for today." Chase says. "Yay!" I say happily. Chase smiles and starts teaching us history. "Really Bree. What do you see in him?" Marcus asks. Chase turns to Marcus. "No talking Marcus." He says. I laugh because I can tell he's enjoying ordering Marcus around. This could be a very fun class. I just need to make it a little more interesting...

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Somewhere in the scene at the stables, it gives a hint for future chapters. Review if you know what it is!

XO,

amichele


	19. Chapter 18

Warning; Drama in the middle and end of this chapter! You have been warned, read at your own risk!  
P.S. You'll probably hate Marcus after this chapter, more than you already do if you do hate him in this story

* * *

•Chapter 18•  
•Bree's POV•

"The next lesson requires teams, so I guess one team will only have one person." Chase says. "I choose Bree!" Leo and Marcus shout. "I choose Leo!" I shout. "Oh come on!" Marcus whines. "Alright, our teams are made up. First question; What sport do you throw shoes in?" Chase asks. "Horseshoes!" I say. "Good. Leo and Bree's team: one; Marcus's team: zero." Chase says. "Oh, I made up team names. Leo and I are the awesome team, Marcus is the Lame Team." I say. "Leo, do you approve of those names?" Chase asks. "Yes, I do." Leo says. "Majority wins. Those are the team names." Chase says. "Come on! The Lame Team? Really?" Marcus asks. "Yup. Sorry, majority wins." I say. Marcus looks annoyed. Chase asks more questions, and soon we're done. "Awesome Team: Eleven; Lame Team: Nine. We won." I tell Marcus. He rolls his eyes. "It's time for gym now." Chase says. We walk down to the ballroom, where my birthday ball will be held. We use it as our gym during school. "What do you usually do in gym?" Chase asks. "Well, I've been trying to teach Leo gymnastics." I say. "Okay, we can continue with that." Chase says. "Okay." I say, smiling.

-An Hour Later-

"Today, the last class is art." Chase says. I lead us up to the art room and sit down. Leo and Marcus sit on both sides of me. We splatter paint until the end of class. At the end, Chase leaves to go back to his job at the stables and Leo leaves to do God-knows-what. Now just Mar us and I are left. "So. We're alone." Marcus says. "And you point?" I ask. "Maybe we can kiss a little. Isn't that what normal couples do?" He asks. "We aren't a normal couple. I hate you." I say, going to my room and putting my hand on my mother's locket that's been around my neck since I found it.

-Marcus's POV-

I leave the art room and walk to the stables. Chase is there, brushing a horse and talking softly to it about Bree and his baby. I go to the stall Bree's horse is in and notice that the horse isn't in it. That must be the one Chase is brushing. "Servant, put that horse back in her stall." I tell Chase. He looks up at me and obeys. Once the horse is in the stall, I break the already partly loose latch off and swing the door back, causing it to crash into the other one and make a loud noise. The horse rears and bolts, crashing into the fence and crumbling to the ground. "What is wrong with you? That was Sapphire, Bree's favorite horse!" Chase says. "I know what horse it was. Now, as soon as Bree gets here, play along with what I say or else you're done." I tell him, shoving the broken latch into his hand. He nods, petrified, and runs out to the horse on the ground. "Bree! Come quick!" I yell, running to the castle and getting her, then bringing her to the horse. She sees the horse on the ground and holds back a sob. She kneels down next to the horse. "How? How did this happen?" She asks. "Chase did it. He told me he had enough of me and broke the latch off. He made a loud noise to scare her too so she would run extra hard into the fence. He did it so he could blame me and then he would finally have you for himself, and I would be gone. I begged him not to, but he didn't listen." I tell her, kneeling down next to her. She looks at Chase. "He's lying, right?" She asks. Chase glances at me and I glare at him. Knowing he had no other choice, he shakes his head at Bree. "He isn't lying. I'm so sorry. I let my jealously take over." He says, holding out the broken stall door handle. "You broke it?" She asks. "I saw it was almost broken, so I just broke it off and scared Sapphire." He says. Bree looks at him, horrified. "Go. Don't come back for a long, long time." She says. Chase looks at me and takes off, running towards the woods. Bree starts sobbing after looking at the horse again and I hold her in my arms. _Finally, that annoyance Chase is gone and I have Bree all to myself._ I think happily, though I don't let my happiness show.

* * *

So I decided to do chapter recaps after each chapter in case my readers are reading fast and accidentally miss something, because sometime I do that. So the recap for this chapter;

At first everything went somewhat well, with Chase teaching the lessons, but the things went downhill after Marcus set Chase up and made it look like he was the one that badly injured Sapphire (I'm not going to reveal if Saph lived until the next chapter.) Chase played along with Marcus's plan, scared from his threats. Bree is beginning to lean towards Marcus as his plan didn't fail and she doesn't know it's a plan.

Until next chapter,

XO,  
amichele


	20. Chapter 19

Enjoy the next chapter! Some drama ahead!

•Chapter 19•  
•Bree's POV•

"Wh-w would he d-do that to me?" I ask Marcus through my sobs. "He was jealous. Jealous that I was a king, and married to you. Jealous that you'd eventually just come to me." Marcus tells me. Leo and Father come out. "Bree, what happened?" Father asks. "Ch-chase h-hurt Saph." I say, still sobbing. "Chase broke the latch on Bree's horse's stall and then scared her so that she would run into the fence. All because he was jealous of me." Marcus says. "Chase killed Bree's horse? Where is that boy?" Father asks. "Don't say that! She isn't dead!" I yell. Marcus checks her over. "I'm not a vet, but she doesn't look very alive to me." He says. I sob again. "No one answered the question. Where is Chase?" Father asks. "He ran to the woods after Bree told him to leave." Marcus says. I cry into Marcus's arms. "N-now b-both Sapphire's are g-gone." I say. "It's okay, Bree. I'm here for you." Marcus says.

•Chase's POV•

I continue running until my legs can't carry me anymore. "Going somewhere?" I hear a voice ask. I begin to panic, though it doesn't sound like Marcus's voice. And what would he chase me for anyways? I did everything he wanted, he finally got to look like the hero and win over Bree's trust. "Who are you?" I ask. A boy a couple years older than me drops down from the trees. "I'm Adam. I took your place as Bree's servant. Unwillingly, of course. You should have been able to stay with her. I saw what happened today with Marcus, you know." He says. "Then how did you get over here so fast? It took me a while to run here, forget climbing trees here." I say. "I'm a pretty expert tree climber, even if I don't look like one." Adam says. I look at our surroundings. We seem to be in a little valley with a lake. "I've been here with Bree before." I say. Really? It's pretty far from the castle." Adam says. "It was a while ago... we were eleven, I think. I remember she had told me the one time her dad hadn't been too busy to hang out with her, he took her here. It was where him and Queen Sapphire had first met. There's a whole other kingdom across that lake." I say. "That must have been special for Queen Bree, coming here with him. He always seems too busy for her, especially now." Adam says. "My parents were always busy for me. They left me at the palace doorstep as soon as I was born to be a servant while they left this kingdom. Or at least that's what I've heard from the older servants that were here when I was dropped off." I say. "My parents did the same, I was a bit of a handful when I was little. They dropped me off when I was around seven. My dad taught me everything I need to know about nature before I was dropped off, that's how I can climb trees so well." Adam tells me. "I don't know if I can go back there, Adam. Now everyone hates me." I tell him. "Just because the Royal Family hates you doesn't mean you can't go back to their castle." Adam says. "It kinds does. King Marcus messed everything up." I say. "I've thought about this often, but never had anyone to talk about it with. What do you think would happen if we just wandered into the next kingdom? Would they just accept us?" Adam asks. "Maybe they would. I might need to start my life from scratch. Not serving anyone but myself. That might be nice." I say. "Well dude, if you ever want to, I'll go with you." Adam says. "Thanks." I say.

-Bree's POV-

Marcus and Leo had to drag me away from Saph, I wouldn't leave her. "Bree, it's okay. Everything will be fine, I promise. Sometimes life makes you really sad, but it'll all be better." Marcus says. "I've never seen this side of you. Maybe I judged you too soon." I say. Most of myself believes this, but there's a tiny part that's saying 'He's lying! Go back to Chase!' "Maybe you did." Marcus says. Leo leaves us. Marcus takes me to the living room and we sit down. I rest my head on his shoulder. That little part inside me comes back. 'Wouldn't you rather be cuddling with Chase, not Marcus? You've bated him for so long. You're going to let a horse ruin your relationship with Chase?' The part asks. I push it out of my mind for now. "So Marcus, my baby is supposed to come soon. Do you have any ideas on names for him or her?" I ask. "Well if it's a girl, maybe Jade because she would be your little gem, or if it's a boy, James because Prince James just sounds cool." Marcus says. I laugh. "Yeah, Prince James does sound cool." I say.

-Chase's POV-

Adam and I walk back to the castle, since it's getting dark. I walk in, being careful not to be seen by anyone, and pass the living room. I see Bree, cuddling with Marcus. They're talking and laughing in front of a warm fire. I walk up to my room, not the one Bree gave me, my original, extremely small room. That's what you get when you're a servant. No warm fires, no talking and laughing with the Queen. The hard truth hit me. I'm a servant, and nothing more. An outcast. Not even my parents wanted me. They sure showed the love when they dropped me at a palace door to be a servant. Maybe I should go through with Adam's plan. Sure, he isn't known for being the brightest.l, but he seemed really nice, and actually, kinda smart.

-Bree's POV-

"I'm gonna head to bed, or at least my room." Marcus says. "Me too." I say. We walk upstairs and I pass Chase's original room. I notice the lights are on, and that small part of me wants to check up on him. But the bigger part walks past the room. I go to my room and change into a nightgown. Then I go to Marcus's room. I knock on the door softly. "Come in." Marcus says. I walk in. "Oh, hey Bree." He says. "Hey Marcus. Nice room." I say. "Thanks. It was supposed to be your room too, but you didn't really ever like me before today." Marcus says. "Well I'm starting to like you now." I say. Marcus smiles. "My dad thinks I've been in here every night, doesn't he?" I ask. "Yup, pretty much." Marcus says. We both laugh.

-Chase's POV-

All I can hear is the laughter coming from Bree and Marcus's room. It used to just be Marcus's. Their room is right across the hall from mine. On every floor, there a row of servants rooms, and then all the other room are for the Royal Family. So mine just happens to be across from Bree and Marcus's. Yay. I put a pillow over my head to drown out the laughter. Not a smart idea since I only have one pillow and I bang my head against the wall when I lean back. Still, it's better then hearing them laughs nd giggle and have fun. I think I might just take up on Adam's offer...

Chapter Recapture:

Leo and Donald found out about Saph getting hurt (sadly Saph did not live :'( ) and Chase spent some time with his new friend Adam. While in the valley, Adam gave Chase an offer to come with him to another kingdom. Chase went back to the castle, only to find Bree and Marcus bonding. He feels neglected and lonely, and is thinking about taking up on Adam's offer.

Things are looking pretty bad for Bree and Chase but it'll all get better (Oh no! Marcus quote from earlier in the chapter! Will things get better or his version of better?)

Until next time,

XO,  
amichele


	21. Chapter 20

Be prepared for some drama...

•Chapter 20•  
•Bree's POV•

I wake up next to Marcus. 'Did I really just... don't worry, nothing happened.' I think. I get out of bed and go to my room to change. I finish changing and go back to me and Marcus's room. Marcus is still asleep so I leave. I think about checking up on Chase, but when I go to his room,  
the one he was in last night, he isn't there. I check the room I gave him, but he isn't there either. 'He's probably just at the stables.' That small part says. 'Why should you care? He killed Saph, one of the only thing that brought you happiness in life.' The bigger part says. I once again, ignore the smaller part and go to the dining room for breakfast. "Adam!" I call out. Adam is immediately at my side. "Yes, Queen Bree?" He asks. "I want to speak with my Father. Get him for me." I say. Adam nods and leaves the room.

-Adam's POV-

Queen Bree has become more bossy since last night, when she started hanging out with King Marcus. Usually she'll politely ask for something, and she doesn't usually ask for her father. Today the word please wasn't used at all. Not that that's an issue, I'm used to being talked to like that. By King Marcus, King Donald, Prince Leo, and now even Queen Bree. I knock on King Donald's door. "Come in." I hear him say. I open the door. "Queen Bree would like to speak with you, if that's okay." I say. "Yes, it's fine. Tell her I'll be down in a minute." He says. I nod and leave. I find it easier to just nod and leave then speak and get ordered around further. I go to Queen Bree. "He's coming down, my Queen." I tell her, bowing. "Good. You're dismissed for now." She says, waving her hand at me and looking out one of the windows. I leave, going up to my room. She hasn't ever waved me off either. King Marcus is changing her. I think as I go up to my room. I see a note on my bedpost.

MEET ME AT LAKE. PACK ALL THINGS IF YOU WANT A BETTER LIFE  
-CHASE

Oh no. I didn't mean this soon. He needed to give Queen Bree a chance to come to her senses with help from me telling her what King Marcus had done. But if he's leaving, he can't go alone. I pack up my things, two shirts and two pairs of pants, excluding the ones I'm wearing. I put it in a plastic bag I have laying around my room and leave, setting out for the lake.

-Bree's POV-

I'm still looking out the window, what I've been doing since Adam left, when someone wraps their arms around me from behind, hugging me. "Guess who?" Marcus asks. "I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say... Marcus." I say, pretending to have to think, then laughing. "How'd you know?" Marcus asks. "The voice. And the fact that no one else loves me like you do so no one would hug me." I say. 'Ouch, that would have hurt Chase if he were here.' That little part says. 'But he isn't.' The bigger part says. "Aww, look at you, being sweet." Marcus says, smiling. I smile back. We walk to the table together. Father and Leo are already sitting down. "Father, where were you? I asked Adam to tell you that I wanted to speak with you." I tell him. "Right. Adam gave me the message, but I forgot to come. I'm sorry." Father says. I frown at him but sit down. Marcus sits next to me. For once, I don't mind. "So last night Marcus and I were discussing names for my baby. We came up with Jade for a girl and James for a boy." I say. "You actually had a civil talk with Marcus?" Father asks. "Yes, I did." I say. Father and Leo look pretty impressed. I quietly eat my breakfast. "Everything okay?" Marcus asks. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." I say.

-Chase's POV-

Adam swings down from a nearby tree. "Dude, Queen Bree was looking for you today." Adam tells me. "Why, so she could tell me all about Marcus and then fire me from the castle?" I ask. "I don't know exactly what for, but she looked in both of your rooms." Adam says. "I don't care. Let's just go." I say. Adam looks at me uncertainly, but we start walking towards the next kingdom. "So I was thinking that once we get there, you can say I'm your younger brother and I can say you're my older brother." I tell him. "Sounds good. But do you think we should come back here someday? Wouldn't Queen Bree want you at your child's birth?' Adam asks. "She has King Marcus. That's all she needs." I say. "Chase, I don't know about this. I didn't mean we should leave the next day." Adam says. I shrug. "If Queen Bree really cares, she'll come looking for me." I say. Adam looks doubtful, but we keep walking.

-Marcus's POV-

"Bree, I have a surprise for you. You have to trust me though, and come to the stables." I say. Bree stiffens at the mention of the stables. "I don't know if I can." She says. "It all gonna be okay. Just trust me on this one." I say. Bree gets up from her chair. "Fine. I trust you." She says. I get up from my chair and lead Bree to the stables. She looks at Sapphire's empty stall and frowns. I bring her past Sapphire's stall and to another one. She looks inside it and smiles a little. "You got me a stallion?" She asks. "I saw how upset you were, and I hate seeing you upset, so I got you this stallion." I say. Bree gives me a kiss. "Thank you." She says. "No problem." I say. Bree goes into the horse's stall.

-Bree's POV-

I slowly approach the stallion. I don't know if I can just replace Sapphire like that. "Do you like him?" Marcus asks. "Yes. Thank you for him." I say. "Anything to see you happy." Marcus says. I smile at him.

-Chase's POV-

Adam and I reach the outskirts of the kingdom. "We're here." Adam says. "I can see that." I say. We walk through the town, nearing the center. People turn to each other and whisper, probably about us, the two kids with dirty. and kinda torn clothes. Guards come and take us to the castle. "Whoa, we didn't do anything!" Adam says. The guards don't listen to him. They take us to the throne room, where a king and queen are sitting. "Who is this?" The queen asks. "We found them wandering around and knew they weren't from your kingdom." One guard says. "We would like permission to join your kingdom." Adam says. "Where did you come from?" The king asks. "Queen Bree and King Marcus's kingdom." I say. They exchange glances. "You may stay." The queen says. "Stephanie, maybe we should discuss this more." The king says. "Trent, let them stay." Queen Stephanie says. "Thank you." I say. "What are your names?" King Trent asks us. "I'm Chase, and this is my brother Adam." I say, bowing. Adam and I are dismissed. "That went well." I say. Adam nods.

-Bree's POV-

I exit my new horse's stall. I've decided on naming him Jack. "What should we do know?" Marcus asks. "We could play a game." I say. Leo walks into the stables. "Hey Bree. When did you get a new horse?" He asks. "Marcus just gave him to me." I say. "Oh. Cool." Leo says. "Wanna play a game with us?" I ask. "Sure. What game?" Leo asks. I shrug. "We can go up to my room and think." I say. Marcus and Leo nod. We walk up to my room and I sit on my bed. Leo sits in a chair and Marcus sits next to me on my bed. "How about... truth or dare?" I ask. "Sure." Leo says. "Sounds good." Marcus says. "Marcus, you ask first." I say. "Bree, truth or dare?" Marcus asks me. "Dare." I say. "I dare you to go to Chase and say..." Marcus trails off, thinking. Leo whispers in his ear. "Tell him you just found out you're pregnant with my baby too." Marcus says. "I can't do that to Chase. He would be so upset. Leo, why'd you come up with that?" I ask. "Hey, it's a dare. That's what you wanted." Leo says. "Fine. Where's Chase?" I ask. "I haven't seen him since you told him to leave." Marcus says. "Oh well. We can't do the dare." I say. "Yes we 're going to find him." Leo says. I sigh and get off my bed. We walk to the stables and I look for Chase. "See him anywhere?" I ask. "No." Marcus says. "Nope." Leo says. I go to Jack's stall and put him in crossties. I then tack him up. Leo and Marcus do the same, but with different horses. Marcus takes the one I told Father was Phoenix and Leo takes the real Phoenix. We ride out through the woods. Soon, we reach the valley with the lake where my father had taken me. I dismount Jack and tie his reins to a tree. I dip my feet in the lake. "This place brings back memories." I say happily. "Bree, not to break up the memory party, but we rode out here to find Chase." Leo says. I look on the ground and see two pairs of footsteps. "Guys, these might be Chase's!" I say, getting back on my horse. "There's two pairs, not one." Marcus says. "He could've been with someone else." I say. "Let's turn around. It's just a dare." Marcus says. "No, now it's more than just a dare. My best friend is missing." I say. "He's not your best friend, he killed Sapphire." Marcus says. At the mention of the name, it feels like someone stabbed me with a knife. "He's still my friend." I say. "Let's go, Bree. Now." Marcus says, his voice sounding demanding. I take one last glance at the footsteps, then follow Marcus and Leo. We get to the barn and I dismount my horse. I untack him and put him in his stall. "Don't talk to me like that ever again." I tell Marcus. "Like what?" He asks. "You demanded that I came with you. I don't follow orders." I say. "You were about to leave on a journey to who-knows-where. You are important, you can't wander off like Chase can." Marcus tells me. "Servants are important. Without them, your hair wouldn't be brushed in the morning." I say. "Hey! Who told you about that?" Marcus asks. "Chase. He knows lots of things about you." I say. "Like what?" Marcus asks. "Oh nothing... by the way, I hid your lucky blanket." I say, walking away. "Hey! Wait, come back here!" Marcus says. I walk up to my room. Marcus follows. "Marcus, I want some alone time." I say. "Alone. Got it. Just you and me." Marcus says. "No, just me." I say. "I love it when you play hard to get." Marcus says. I roll my eyes. "Tell me what you want and leave me alone." I say. "I want a good and healthy relationship." Marcus says. I groan. "Listen Marcus, things were going well when you comforted me with the whole Sapphire thing, but I'm just not in love with you. I was in love with the comfort you gave me. That's what Chase used to do, and that's why I loved him so much. And because he's funny and nice, and helps me through situations." I say. "So this means we'll never have a kid?" Marcus asks. "If my child gets born, and Chase isn't their for the birth, I'll have kid with you. If he is there, you leave me alone about having a kid. Deal?" I ask. "Deal." Marcus says, holding out his hand. I lick my hand and shake his. "That was disgusting." He says. "Thank you." I say. Marcus leaves. I go back to the stables and tack up Jack again. I ride back to the lake and follow the footprints. 'I shouldn't have made that bet. What if he doesn't come back for the birth? Then I might have to run away.' I think. I ride for a while, following the footprints the whole way before reaching another kingdom. I ride to the castle. Guards come out but see my crown. "Who are you?" They ask, seeing my crown. "I'm Queen Bree. My kingdom is right across the woods. May I speak to the king and queen?" I ask. "Yes, we'll take care of your horse for you." One says. I get off of Jack and hand the reins to one of them. I walk into the castle. "Hi Bree." Stephanie says. "Hi Stephanie." I say. "Where's Marcus?" Trent asks. "He's at home. I came here to ask if anyone had come by with the name Chase." I say. "Actually, yes. Chase and his older brother Adam asked permission to join our kingdom." Stephanie says. "I need them back in my kingdom kinda." I say. "What do you need them for?" Trent asks. "They're my servants." I say. "Okay, feel free to take them back to your kingdom." Stephanie says. "Thank you. I'll make sure I visit again soon." I say, leaving. I get Jack and ride around the town, looking for Chase and Adam. I finally find them after searching for a while. "Adam, Chase! You need to come home!" I say. "Why?" Chase asks. "I made a bet with Marcus. If you don't come back for our child's birth then I have to have a kid with him." I explain. "Oh, so you only want me for a bet. I'm out." Chase says. "No, please Chase. I miss you, even if you did kill Sapphire. You're my best friend." I say. "Yeah, I bet. Have fun with Marcus." Chase says, walking away. Adam tries to stop him, but he pushes past. "I'm so sorry, Queen Bree. I wish I could have stopped him." Adam says. "It's fine. Please just try and convince him to come back." I tell Adam. "I'll try. Come back around next week and maybe he'll agree." Adam says, going after Chase. I start the ride back to my castle. After reaching the stables, I untack Jack and put him away. I go to the living room and sit on the couch. Marcus sees me and sits next to me. "So where's Chase?" He asks. "On his way home." I lie, not giving Marcus the satisfaction of knowing he might win. "Are you sure about that?" Marcus asks. "Yes." I say, leaving. I once again go to the lake, this time walking. I sit at the edge of the lake. I'm at least 8 1/2 months. I sigh and look at my reflection in the lake. Chase's face appears next to mine. I splash it away, thinking of it only as an illusion. "I'm really here, you know. " Chase says. I turn around. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Just came to sit and clear my mind." Chase says. "Me too. Things are kinda crazy at the castle." I say. "They must be. I've been thinking about what we said a little while ago. I'm sorry, Bree." Chase says. "It's okay. But why did you do that to Sapphire? You know I don't even like Marcus. Why were you jealous?" I ask. "Bree, I wasn't jealous. Marcus staged the whole thing. He just wanted me gone. Please believe me." Chase says. "That little-" I start. "Bree, nice language." Chase reminds me. "Fine. That little annoyance. Happy?" I ask. "Very." Chase says, smiling. "I believe you. Please come back tithe castle, I don't want a kid with that little weasel." I say. "Don't worry. I'll definently be there." Chase says. "I have a plan to get revenge. How about you don't come until the last second so we psych him out?" I ask. "That sounds very good. You're the Queen of Revenge." Chase tells me. "I know, I know." I say. "I'll get Adam and we'll come back." Chase says. "Thank you." I say. Chase goes and gets Adam. We walk back to the castle. Marcus greets us. Well, greets me. Not so much Adam and Chase. "Hey Bree. Chase, you go clean the rooms on the third floor. Adam, you help." Marcus orders. Adam and Chase obey and leave.

Thanks for reading! P.S., Check out this link! wiki/Season_2

I died after reading this! Can't wait for the new episodes!

XO,  
amichele


	22. Chapter 21

Really short chapter tonight! Sorry, but all I'm thinking about is the new season! I can't wait! I'm wearing my brother's maroon sweatshirt, it's the exact same one Marcus wears! Yayy! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-Chapter 21-  
-Chase's POV-

Adam and I walk up to the third floor, the floor where all the kids and some servants live. Adam and I live up here. I walk into Marcus's room. I open the dresser drawer and pick up a leather book. I open it. "I didn't know Marcus had a journal." I say, flipping through it. "Chase, put it down. Last time a diary was opened in this castle, it ended in disaster. And I'm sure King Marcus wouldn't appreciate his diary being looked through by a servant or anyone." Adam says. I scoff at the part where he says 'King Marcus.' "He's not a very good king." I say. "But he still is a king. You should respect that, he has power." Adam tells me. "He can't do anything to me as long as Queen Bree has power too, which she does." I point out. "True. But remember how he made Bree think you did one bad thing? He could make her believe another one." Adam says. I put the journal down. "Fine. But I'm coming back to read that later." I say. "It isn't a good idea." Adam warns.

I go to Bree's room. It's like a bomb went off, which is unlike her since she keeps everything neat. I find a picture of Queen Sapphire on the floor and immediately know Marcus did this. Bree would never let a picture of her mother get on the floor. I pick up the picture and put it on Bree's dresser. Adam walks in. "Woah, what happened in here?" He asks. "Marcus happened." I say. "You don't know that." Adam says. "Yes I do. He's trying to keep me as far away from Bree as he can." I say. "Okay, whatever you say..." Adam says.

-Bree's POV-

"Marcus, go away! I don't like you." I yell at the annoyance who's been constantly following me and asking stupid questions. "Well that's pleasant." Marcus says sarcastically. "Don't act like it's news. I've never liked you. Except for the one or two days when you tricked me." I say. "I didn't trick you, I deceived you." Marcus says. "That's the same thing." I say. "Well then yes, I tricked you." Marcus says. "I'm going to my room." I say. "No! You can't!" Marcus practically shouts at me. "Why not?" I ask. "We have a royal meeting today." Marcus says. "No we don't. What are you hiding?" I ask. "Nothing." Marcus says. I go upstairs and see Adam and Chase cleaning my extremely messy room. "What happened in here?" I ask. "Marcus." Chase says. I groan. "I'll help you clean it up." I say. "Nah, it's fine." Chase says. "Well too bad. I'm helping." I say, picking up one of my necklaces and putting it in my jewelry box. "Don't you have some important royal meeting today?" Chase asks."That was real?" I ask. "Yup." Chase says, laughing. "I'll help you clean my room after the meeting's over." I say, going to the Meeting Hall. Everyone else is already sitting down. I blush and take my spot next to Marcus.

* * *

Sorry no cliffhanger, but I'm so excited for tonight I can't think straight! Happy Lab Rats Season 2 Day!

XO,  
amichele


	23. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait my readers! I've been working really hard on this story. So hard I actually have it all finished and part of the sequel done too. Yup, there's gonna be a sequel! Yay!

* * *

-Chapter 22-  
•Chases POV•

"Quick meeting?" I ask Bree as she walks into the stables. "Yeah. Super boring one though. Listen, I'm really sorry about trusting Marcus. You know, you could have just told me what he did." Bree says. "He threatened me, Bree. I had to go along with his little act." I say. "No you didn't. I'd never let him hurt you." Bree tells me. Marcus walks in. "Hey Bree. What is he doing here?" Marcus asks, glaring at me. "Uh maybe my job?" I sarcastically ask. "You know, I don't appreciate sarcasm." Marcus says. Bree and I roll our eyes. "Well then you won't appreciate this. I love you so much, Marcus." Bree says. "Ha ha, very funny." Marcus says. Bree pushes him away.

-A Week Later-

Marcus walks into the stables in his riding outfit, hitting his boot with his riding crop, making a loud crack echo throughout the barn. Some of the horses look scared at the sight and the noise of the crop. Bree doesn't even own one, so they've never seen one before. "King Marcus, may you please stop? The horses are getting scared, as they've never seen a crop before." I say. "Nah, I'd rather not." He says, making the sound louder. I go over to soothe Phoenix. Bree walks in. "Sorry I'm la- Marcus, is that a riding crop? Those things aren't allowed in here." She says. "It isn't just your barn, and I prefer using a crop." Marcus says. "You can't have those in here." Bree repeats. "Yes I can." Marcus says. "I'm one week away from my due date, you do not want to get me mad. Now put. The crop. Down." Bree says. I watch, knowing this could escalate quickly. "I'm riding with a crop whether you like it or not." Marcus says, turning on his heel and getting on Phoenix.

He rides to the indoor arena, due to the rain. Bree gets on her new horse, Jack, and follows Marcus. I walk in and go to the middle to instruct. "Marcus, take Phoenix over that jump." I say. Marcus hits Phoenix sharply with the crop. The horse surprisingly doesn't bolt. Instead, he canters at the jump and sails over it. Marcus hits Phoenix with the crop again as he sails over it. "You didn't need to do that, Phoenix can jump just fine with no crop." Bree says. "Whatever. Your father gave it to me, so I can do what I please with it." He says, hitting Phoenix with the crop again. This time Phoenix doesn't move, he just stands there irritated. "No he isn't. Phoenix is Chase's horse." Bree says. "Your father told you to give me "Chase's" horse, and this one was." Marcus says. Bree glares at him. "Bree, go ahead and take Jack over the jump." I say. Bree does, with only leg aids. "And that's how you do it in my barn." Bree says to Marcus. "Well that's not how you do it if you want to win any competions." Marcus says. "I don't compete." Bree says. "Your father said you love competing." Marcus says, confused. "My father also says it's okay to force me to marry you. He lies a lot." Bree says.

**-A Week Later- *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge***

* * *

This seems like a good place to end. *evil laugh* Anyways, so far all I have for titles of the sequel is 'Sequel: Dun Dunn Dunnn' I would ask my readers to come up with a name, but I don't want to give it away.

Chapter Recapture:

Nothing really exciting except for the ending, just Marcus being his annoying self...

Until Next Time,

XO,  
amichele


	24. Chapter 23

Welcome back to Secrets, Secrets! Enjoy!-

* * *

**A Week Later- *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge***  
**-Bree's POV-**

"Hey Bree. What are you up to?" Leo asks, walking into my room. "Nothing. My baby is due any day and I don't want to be walking in the woods when I go into labor." I say. "Shouldn't Chase be with you? Marcus will do anything to get what he wants." Leo asks/says. "Yeah, I'll go get him." I say, standing up and then laying back down. "Yeah, no I'm not." I say. "Why no- ohhh. You just went into labor, didn't you?" Leo asks. "Yeah. Now go get Chase." I say. He runs out.

**-Chase's POV-**

Leo comes tearing into the stables. "Chase, Bree's having her baby! Get up to her room now!" He yells. "Thanks for telling me." I say, going inside. I run to the second floor and then to the stairs. A hand pulls me back. "And where might you think you're going?" Marcus asks. "To Bree." I say. "Well that can't happen. And it's Queen Bree, not Bree." He says, throwing me into a nearby room. "Marcus, let me go!" I yell. "It's King Marcus." Marcus says. From the footsteps, I can tell he's walking away. I throw myself against the door, resulting in nothing but pain. I lean against a wall in defeat. Thanks to me, Bree lost the bet. It's my fault for being too weak and not being able to open the door. Bree trusted me. I failed her. Unless...

* * *

Sorry the last two have been short, but I'll update a third one for today.

Chapter Recapture:

Bree went into labor, Chase started to go to her but Marcus stopped him. And now Chase has a plan on what to do...

Until Next Chapter,

XO,  
amichele


	25. Chapter 24

Second to last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter 24-**

**•Chase's POV•**

The Meeting Hall. That's where I am. There's a secret door to Bree's room behind the painting of the castle. I run to it and move it out of the way. I dash up the stairs to the entrance to Bree's room. I break the mirror that you can only open from her side with a sudden burst if strength. I run over to Bree. "Chase, you came." She says, managing a smile. "Of course I did."

**-Four Hours Later-**  
**-Bree's POV-**

What should we name them?" Chase asks. Them. Twins. A baby boy and a baby girl. "Sapphire and Zander." I say. "I like those names." Chase says. I take Sapphire and Sander to the living room. Chase follows. "Bree, you're okay!" Leo says, hugging me. I hand Chase Sapphire and Zander then hug Leo back. "Yeah, just tired. I want you to meet Zander and Sapphire." I say. "They're so cute!" Leo says, looking at them.

Father and Marcus walk over. "Can I hold one?" Marcus asks. "No. You'd probably drop whichever one you're holding on it's head and then he or she would become as stupid and delusional as you." I snap. "I would not. And by the way, Chase wasn't at your babies' birth. Marcus says. "Yes I was. The room you locked me in had a staircase leading up to Bree's room." Chase says, smiling sweetly. "Bree, may I hold one of my grandchildren?" Father asks. I nod and take Sapphire from Chase. I hand her to Father. "This is Sapphire." I say. "She's beautiful." Father says, smiling. "I know. I told you Chase and I were meant to be. If we weren't I wouldn't have two healthy twin babies." I say. "Maybe you two were meant to be..." Father says. Chase and I smile. "What?! Are you really taking a servant's side?!" Marcus yells. "Yes Marcus, I think I am." Father says. Marcus storms out of the room. "Uh, Bree? Look at your daughter." Leo says.** (A/N: If I was mean, I'd stop here, but I'm so excited for you guys to read the sequel! So I'm continuing!)**

Sapphire is red. Like she's blushing, but lot worse. "What's wrong with my baby?" I ask, now frantic with worry. Father carries her to our hospital room. "My baby..." I say, trailing off. The doctor looks her over. "Queen Bree, you may want to wait outside the room until we get results." The doctor says. "Okay. And actually, it's Princess Bree. Marcus and I just broke up." I say. "No, it's Queen Bree." Father says. I turn to look at him with a sad look on my face. Chase does the same. "And King Chase. I may not have been fully supportive of you two, but Bree, you only have one life and it wouldn't be fair of me to make you spend it with someone you hate." Father says. Chase and I hug each other. "Chase... Sapphire." I say. "She'll be okay, Bree." Chase assures me. "I need to stop naming things I love Sapphire." I say. "Don't say that, she'll be okay." The doctor walks in with Sapphire. A normal-looking Sapphire. "She was just startled by Prince Marcus's yelling, she'll be okay." The doctor says. I smile and hold Saph.

* * *

One more chapter left! And I'm ending the book on a cliffhanger, so don't leave now at the happy ending because it might not end up that way...

Chapter Recapture:

Chase made it to the babies' birth, and after holding Sapphire, Davenport realized Bree and Chase are meant to be (with a little help from Bree) Sapphire turned red and was thought to be ill, but it was just he being sensitive to Marcus's yelling. (Thanks a lot, Marcus)

Until the Last Chapter,

XO,  
amichele


	26. Chapter 25

FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

**-Chapter 25-**

**-2 Years Later-**  
**-Bree's POV-**

I watch Sapphire and Zander play outisde. Zander falls over and Chase runs over. He picks him up. I smile at Chase. "Don't worry, Zander's okay." He says, smiling back. "Good. C'mon guys, let's go inside." I say, taking Sapphire's hand. We walk in. Chase follows us. Adam greets us. "Hi Chase, Bree." Adam says. We made a rule against calling us King and Queen or calling Zander and Sapphire Prince and Princess. "Hey Adam." I say. Sapphire hugs Adam. "Hi Uncwe Adam!" Sapphire says. "Hi Sapphire." Adam says, smiling and then hugging Saph. Znader gets down from Chase's arms and hugs Adam. Adam hugs him as well as Saph. "Hi Uncwle Adam!" Zander says. "Hi Zander." He says. Leo walks in with his wife, Janelle. They met about a year ago and then married. Leo is the king of Janelle's kingdom, but they visit us a lot. "Hey Bree, Chase. How have you been?" Janelle asks. "Good. How about you?" I ask. "Same." Leo says. Sapphire and Zander hug Leo and Janelle. "Hi Uncwe Weo." Zander says. "Hi Awnt Janewwe!" Sapphire says. Janelle smiles and says hi back to Sapphire. "Marcus hasn't been here lately?" Leo asks, seeing me smiling and in a good mood. "Nope. It's almost been two months with no visit." Chase says. "Well that's good. We should probably get home. We just stopped by on the way home from a meeting to see how you guys were." Janelle says. "Yeah, we should be getting home soon. Bye guys." Leo says. Chase and I wave. Leo and Janelle leave. "Mommy, I'm tired." Saph says. "Me too." Zander adds. I bring them up to their room. Sapphire has Leo's old room and Zander has Marcus's. Zander goes right to sleep, but I watch Saph as she looks out her window, opening it slightly. I smile and go to my room. Chase sits next to me and on my bed. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah." I say.

**-Marcus's POV-**

I can't believe I'm about to do this. Bree needs playback now, though. I near their castle. I wont do anything bad to her... just something to get Bree and Chase back.

* * *

Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Next story will be up soon! It's called 'Deceived'

Thinking about calling my fans Socially Awkward Airplanes...

Until the next book,

XO,  
amichele


End file.
